Shunya Kengun
Shunya Kengun (健軍 俊也 Kengun Shun’ya) is the commander of the 4th Combat Regiment in the Special Task Force. Personality Kengun is known among the Special Task Force for his serious commanding personality. Kengun also seems to favor the use of "shock and awe" and dramatic "shows of force" tactics, as seen in his attack on the ex-Imperial Army bandits at Italica. He also seems to be a fan of the film Apocalypse Now, playing Richard Wagner's Ride of Valkyries from his helicopters during the attack, in direct reference to a scene from the film. Among his rank, he is one of the JSDF officers refer aggressive actions against the Empire to subjugate them from further hostility towards Japan. The best example is he suggested using Napalm bombs on Imperial troops. After he rescues her from Imperial Army pursuers, Kengun discovers that Beefeater E Caty actually has feelings for him, which Kengun accepts and returns in spite of their considerable age difference. For Beefeater's part, her interest in him is implied to be both because of the rescue, as well as the fact that she is implied in the novels to be a "fathercon" and attracted to older men. Appearance History Plot When Italica was attacked by bandits, Itami Youji requested back up to defend the city and Kengun was in charge of the backup, in the form of CAS (Close Air Support) from AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopters and UH-1J Multi-purpose Helicopters. The overwhelming firepower of the JSDF forces wipes out much of the attacking force, and forces the survivors to flee in terror or surrender to JSDF heliborne infantry. The 4th Combat Unit also provides air support for the 1st Combat Unit during the hunt for the Flame Dragon, with two Cobra Gunships firing TOW missiles at the offspring of the Flame Dragon, which, along with air strikes and artillery fire, kill the dragons. He later leads the 4th Combat Unit during the Siege of the Jade Palace, acting as the final team out, evacuating Beefeater E Caty and Bozes Co Palesti from their failed attempt to extract Princess Pina. It is this incident which first leads Beefeater to have feelings for Kengun, which the Colonel later returns. This relationship motivates him to improve his understanding of the Imperial language. Skill & Abilities Trivia * He cannot understand Imperial language. Gallery Kengun Chinook.png|Colonel Kengun rescues Beefeater E Caty while aiming his sidearm at incoming Imperial troops. KengunBeefy.JPG|Kengun and Beefeater together as a couple Beefeater and Kengun from Light Novel vol 8 chapter 8.png|Still together in Light Novel volueme 8 chapter 8 Colonel Kengun.jpg|Colonel Kengun Manga Apperance Kengun.png|Colonel Kengun Anime Appearance Beefeater and Colonel Kengun fall in love at first sight.png|Beefeater and Colonel Kengun fall in love at first sight Manga chapter 78 page 28. Beefeater introduces herself to Colonel Kengun in the Jade Palace.png|Beefeater introduces herself to Colonel Kengun in the Jade Palace, Manga chapter 78 page 27. Rescuing_the_Rescuers_chapter_80_page_9.png|The Japanese under Colonel Shunya Kengun rescues Beefeater E Caty who rescued Bozes Co Palesti chapter 80 page 9. JSDF first casualties.png|Kengun saluted his fallen comrade. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Special Task Force Category:Japanese Citizens